


Of Many Things Related to Wonho

by hixalion



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I am terri-bad at tags, Just a bunch of ideas flopping around my head, M/M, One Shot Collection, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hixalion/pseuds/hixalion
Summary: A series of one shots (or two shots) and drabbles that usually don't make the cut for a chapter fiction, but I wanted to write it anyway just because.





	1. CONTENTS PAGE (What to Find)

\---INDEX---  
1.) I Saw What I Thought I Saw pt.1 [Hyungwonho / Fantasyish / Weird AF Dreams] s....s'not actually done yet   
2.) Extreme Sour Faces [Showho / Convenience Store AU / Many Misunderstandings LOL ]  
3.) Quick! Call The Fire Brigade And Their Wives! [ShowKi / Family AU, ConfusedWonho AU, OOCNESS]


	2. I Saw What I Thought I Saw pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon, a realist, dreams unrealistic dreams. Of an elf.

The grass was purple and the buttercups were white. Daisies were yellow and butterfly wings glimmered like stained glass.

In the river as clear as a canvas, Hyungwon plunges in.

And here, he sees him again.

Golden hair and copper eyelashes, closed and curled atop smooth cheekbones.

Bubbles escape from parted lips and his skin looks whiter than when he was on the surface.

Hyungwon feels his arms slack like lead and air wafts against his ears in the very same bubbles that he sees. His chest is constricting and he reaches out, like he always does, but that figure, as it descends deeper, does not reach back.

Instead, the lashes flutter, and the eyes open, green as sapphire.

The first time Hyungwon dreams of the elf, he had been in class, with his hand raised for all the world to see. All at once his eyes had locked onto her lips as they open and curl into words he couldn’t hear. It was a weird place to look, he never knew she had a gap between her teeth till now. And like a switch, everything goes off and the voices muffle to a blur.

The second time he dreams of the elf, it’s in a public transport with his hand raised again to hail the nearing taxi, in the rain. This time, he feels his knees buckle beneath him and everything he had been holding -backpack, brolly and newspaper (sadly)- falls to the ground with him.

When his cheeks his the ground, his eyes snap open. It felt like he had just been blinking, but the moment his eyes open again, the bus station has vanished, and he sees purple. Getting up, he coughs violently, (sounding almost like his neighbor’s grumpy cat when it was freeing it’s mouth passage of hair balls), and water fills his nose and his throat.

He feels a hand on his back, patting at it frantically, clothing is sticking to his body and his entire skin crawls. Gods, he hated the Autumn rain.

It wasn’t raining, that was for sure. He looked around once he regained composure several moments later, eyes wide in both awe and horror. No one had green grass in this world unless they were having an intense rave party.

Hyungwon snaps his attention to the figure infront of him, and recognition claims him. The same golden hair and startling green eyes, the same white gown, and the same waxy skin. In the meadow where the colours of flora were completely wrong, they stare at each other, in their own confusion and shock, before the sandaled feet grind against the floor.

The elf as white as snow turns on his heel, and runs off.

Than only does the brunette wake up in a hospital bed, an IV strapped to his wrist and a concerned elderly lady rocking on a chair beside him, knitting him a beanie. After many lengthy checks and much reassurance that really, he was fine and that he was just tired from a 48 hour run on an exam, the hospital allows him to discharge.

They return him his bag, his umbrella, a soggy lump of paper in a ziplock bag, and strangely, a blade of purple grass.

Once he reached home and showered, he stared at the strange little bit of strange nature, and puts it away in his drawer for later viewing before he rests in his bed, and closes his eyes, almost curious as to what he might find.

He doesn’t dream for one whole month, and the grass, alongside the dreams, are forgotten. The third time Hyungwon dreams of the elf, he doesn’t have his hand raised and only a crowd of three bodies sees him suddenly drop his head against the counter of his friend’s newly refurbished bar.

In the foggy valley where grass is purple and buttercups are white, tall blue-grey mountains rise above him, garnished with vines of amethyst. He doesn’t dwell- can’t dwell.

It happens so fast, a body- more like a shoulder- collides with his own. Shout ripping from his lips, Hyungwon flails with all arms out and grabs onto the blur to regain his balance, but this too, is fruitless.

They fall in a heap, the being on top of him, and him cursing under his breath. It is this dream where he sees the pale man’s ears. The elf rises to a sit, anger flashing on his face for several moments, and then it’s gone. There is recognition greeting both of them this time.

The elf stands fast, unsure, his feet rustle against the ground again but he hesitates. “Who are you?”

His voice is low, a smooth rumble without a hitch or a rasp, and Hyungwon opens his own mouth soundlessly. He feels bewitched, staring up at a green eyed wonder with clothing only a few shades whiter than his hair and skin. The elf doesn’t linger, however. He looks over his shoulder, and just like the previous dream, turns, and runs.

With his figure disappearing into the mist, Hyungwon feels his own eyes slipping shut as his breath comes back. ‘Who are you?’

Hyungwon wakes up midspeech, sport new pains in his back, an ache in his shoulder, and a very uncomfortable tent in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not been proof read a third time, so apologies for grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote properly so apologies for shoddy works. OTL


	3. Extreme Sour Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A saga of Hyunwoo facing his greatest fear at the convenience store; the cashier Shin Hoseok.

In this entire market district, no one, was as well dressed as this W Mart graveyard shift employee. 

Everytime it was the start of weekends, Hyunwoo had always found himself venturing to the convenience store in a sleepy frenzy somewhere around three in the morning to prepare for his hardcore Game of Thrones marathon. And everytime he came to that convenience store, he encountered the same two faces. A forlorn sweeper at the back of the store who was always spaced out, staring vacantly at the colas in the fridge, and mister prim’n’ proper, Hoseok.

Today he was dressed in a black jacket that still creaked and stank of new leather to contrast his stark blond hair that peeked out from under an equally black baseball cap. There was a star in the middle of his hat, and the same collection of 3 tattooed miniature stars curling around the side of his right eye. He had both ears decked with earrings, some gold, some of them silver.

And of course, who could forget, his signature scowl, and a 'Service with a Smile!' badge to boot on his chest. It was a wonder how he even go this job. The first time Hyunwoo had met this stranger, he had only seen his back from behind the counter. It had been an awkward meeting, because the moment he entered the store, he had heard a very lively phone call from the main entrance.

The brunette thought nothing of it, and had went about with his purchase, buying much more then intended with this being his first visit, but when he made his way to the cash register, the voice grew closer, and all the more colourful.

All the swear words in the book could be heard from a mile away, the occasional slamming of a cup on a hard surface, and so much more. Hyunwoo had waited at the counter for seven whole minutes before the figure whipped around, his expression like toxic poison.

He curses even more at the phone, clicks it shut, and stuffs it into his pocket before making his way to the till. The first impression the man has of this clearly displeased worker, is that holy cow, his vulgarity vocabulary was extensive, and that he was incredibly pretty, not even just handsome. 

The boy’s eyes were wide and alert like an elk, his nose tall and smooth, and his lips- oh god- untouched by piercing, were so full.

The cashier was mass all over the shoulders and arms, but his waist was impossibly narrow. Much like his hands, white skin was spied right under the hem of the short sweater that rode up on the side where the youth once had a phone pressed to his ear. He said nothing to Hyunwoo, and in turn, Hyunwoo said nothing back, his mood souring when the boy takes his basket and puts it on the table with a bit more force than expected.

Several beeps later, Hyunwoo leaves the shop, feeling as if he had just been mugged.

It takes the tanned man three weeks before he dares to venture back into the store again (for more reasons than one. After having bought so much, he had been surviving on fish nuggets for both breakfast and dinner for a whole week, packets of luxury instant noodles as three meals for three days when he was sick, and needed to seriously lose the extra pounds he gained from the many treats he bought, and was gifted at his work place.)

And let’s be honest, the cashier was as hot as a Summer barbie. But their encounter felt as if the blond had been angry at Hyunwoo instead of whoever was on the phone. It was silly to feel such a thing, a feat the man tells himself for three weeks straight, before he goes into the store in nothing but a worn tee, pink pajama trousers and slippers. And yes, his hair was tornado stricken. He had promptly ignored the cashier, and made a hasty leave before things could even get awkward, and that was how Hyunwoo went about his life, for six whole months.

It was routine now, he’d go into the store, pick up some muscle relief patches, a five-pack of instant noodles, two boxes of ham sausages, fish nuggets, a pack of six colas, and a lolipop. He’d deposit them to the counter, pay without a flinch, pour all of his purchases into his straw bag, and bolt. The conversations he had with the sweeper in the back were plenty (he found out the kid was named Changkyun, and he very much enjoyed conversing with insects), but to this day, he hadn’t spoken a peep to Hoseok.

Who in turn also, said nothing to him.

Today was meant to be one of those regular days, he’d look Hoseok up and down in a quick as he walked passed just to see what he was wearing (since he changed his outfits as often as people changed gym socks) and go about his day.

Except, today was different simply because the last item on his list was nowhere to be found. He looks around for fifteen minutes before sighing in disappointment. A lollipop was not much, but it was the cherry on top of a perfect meal.

“Changkyun, do you know where the lollipops are at?”

The boy in question, lazily leaning on the handle of the worn out broom turns away from the soda machines and raises a brow. “Oh, we shifted some of the stuff around today, the sweet treats are with Hoseok. Too many brats were nicking them just now.”

Hyunwoo stands there in silence, his heart trembles and it falls to the very pit of his gut, and shatters into several irreparable pieces. “You’re joking.” he remarks, voice grim.

The younger furrows his brows, bearing the same face of remorse. “I know, right? How the fuck to parents teach their kids these days?”

Knowing that his internal dilemma had completely passed this kid’s head, Hyunwoo sighs again, and decides to check out. He doesn’t know why he was so scared, or so tormented over this new bit of information, all he needed to do is pluck one off the stand, if it were in his range, and be over with it. Or he can be a like every other customer, and ask with every inch of politeness he could muster.

It was painful that Hoseok did not bear the same attitude as a regular cashier. Heading to the soon to be war zone, Hyunwoo takes several quick, breaths, prays to whatever deity there is for their divine protection (so he can live to see another day, and keep his junior slumbering in his pants) and places the basket on the counter.

His eyes dart artfully to a lone red dispenser RIGHT BEHIND the cashier. It stands beside the door the staff room completely out of his reach. Hyunwoo’s tongue feels like lead in his mouth, and he can formulate no words, not with how Hoseok is glaring at him.

The blond beeps in several of his items, than he pauses on the last packet of soda. He picks at the packaging, and Hyunwoo watches him, staring daggers right at those ringed hands. ‘Whatthefuckareyoudoing- keyitinalready-’

“Do you want a lollipop?”

Hoseok looks at him now, the scowl softens and the tense demeanor in his shoulders soften, and he asks again. “Do you want a lollipop?”

The low, softly sweet middle tone voice had come from this cashier, and Hyunwoo couldn’t believe his ears. Flabbergast, the brunette swallows hard, lips flapping open several times soundlessly, and then closing. What on earth-?

“Wh-wha-oh-uuuh…. Y-....sure.”

The blond’s lips twitch, and it spreads into a wide smile. Perhaps it was because Hyunwoo had never seen it before on this kid, but the brunette’s breath stutters in his chest. All this time, the convenience store cashier set the world a glare so heavy, it was as if the entire universe had wronged him, but now his grin was like the sun, as blinding as the studs on his belt.

The brunette thought with as breathtaking as it was, maybe this was why it was so rare. Hyunwoo would be a dead man if he saw this smile every single day.

Hoseok turns away from him and plucks a candy off the stand and rings it in alongside the last of the man’s objects. He opens his mouth again, probably to talk, and Hyunwoo backpedals. The thought of hearing him speak again, in that same soft tone, quickens his heart, and before he knows it, he’s ripping his wallet out of his pocket.

He slaps the wad on the table, shoves everything into his bag and runs, never missing the genuine look of surprise etched all over the blond boy’s face.

This would be the expression that plagues the brunette for…

Well, one hour, first of all. He runs from his apartment back to the convenience store located three minutes away, stammering for his wallet back, before he runs...again.

That weekend, the latest season for Game of Thrones plays in the background, on a continuous loop because the brunette had no eyes for it. He stares at the screen in vacant wonder but all he recalls is those sheepish curling of the lips, the eyes forming into crescents, the echos of dimples on marble alabaster cheeks, and his soft, gentle voice that barely went above a whisper.

Heat bursts all over Hyunwoo’s cheeks, and he buries his face in his cushions for the rest of the night, and does not find the land of dreams even when morning comes. Hyunwoo mills about the rest of his week in a daze and finally resigns that maybe- just maybe that smile, and that gentle tone, was a dream.

There’s no way local sour-face-king, could produce something that bright. So Saturday rolls in, and Hyunwoo is ready. Meticulously, he gathers everything on his list, puts the basket on the counter and points at the stand behind the counter.

“Can I have one?”

Hoseok is back to his normal self, he nods with a roll of his eyes, grabs one off the stand and keys it in. Today he’s wearing a sweater underneath a dapper, European style brown suede jacket.

Feeling as if everything was back in place, Hyunwoo puts everything into his bag, and leaves.

He doesn’t make it far.

“Excuse me, sir-! Wait!”

Robotically, the tanned man turns around and looks at the rapidly approaching figure who stops several milometers away from ramming right into the man. Cheeks flushed, necklaces tangled, breathing almost labored, Hoseok extends his hand and holds out the man’s black wallet.

“You left your wallet behind...again.”

The brunette stares at it, infact, they both stare at the object before nervously, licking his lips, Hyunwoo takes it from the boy. “Th...thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” and there it is again, but with alot less intensity.

The cashier is smiling up at him with bright eyes but his entire form, was almost ginger, and that was enough for Hyunwoo to handle. Swallow audibly, he bows and rushes off.

\---

“I think I like someone.” Hyunwoo blurts in the middle of lunch, munching on his sandwich as the soap opera continued on the cafeteria screen.

His buddy of seven years turns to him with both brows raised, disbelief practically radiating off him. “Noooo, really? Who is it? WHO?”

The brunette makes a shushing motion and takes a sip of his beverage. To be honest, a few weeks ago if he heard himself say that, he’d be scoffing too. He was the type of man to appreciate someone’s looks, if they were handsome, beautiful, he’ll acknowledge it. But that was it.

Hyunwoo was blessed with the fact that he encountered alot of beautiful people in his life. Such as, his friend in general, Lee Minhyuk, the office sweetheart with a face that matched his mental age. There was the barista he got his afternoon coffee from, all tall, wide lipped and sleepy eyed.

There was the office supervisor Kihyun who- though small, held alot of ideas in his slighter form, He was pretty, deathly so.

Hoseok was no different, he was beautiful in the timeless way, probably on the same level as the barista. But it was not normal for a guy to think about someone’s little smiles for three weeks straight, every hour, every second, and even in his dreams.

“It’s just a passing thought, I don’t think the guy likes me very much, or well, I don’t think they like me more than the everyday customer.” He and Minhyuk were as tight as beans in a peapod, they shared everything and Hyunwoo knew his best friend would never judge him for his choice of spouse even if it was their boss (who was beautiful too, but she was evil, Satan reincarnate.)

And he is right. The wine haired redhead is beaming from ear to ear, and wiggling in his seat from excitement. “Oh my god- Hyunwoo you’re gay? AND you’ve got the hots for a prostitute-?”

“WHAT- no to the last bit!” the brunette panics, hands flailing as he successfully flings the mayonnaise from his sandwich all the way to Kihyun’s desk three tables away. “I don’t think liking one dude makes me a hundred percent gay, but I GUESS. I’m still testing the waters with this, to be honest.”

Minhyuk makes a zipping motion, and Hyunwoo silences himself. “Give me the deets.”

“...Sure. Remember my weekend movie marathons? I like my food fresh.”

“You buy instant noodles, Woo…”

The man ignores him. “I found a new convenience store to go to after I moved apartments. It’s literally just three minutes away if I walk slow, since it’s right beside the entire complex- anyway I was buying stuff there and there he was.”

“On the shelf?”

“At the counter.”

“Holy mother hen- you like a cashier dude?” the redhead looks at his friend strangely and slaps a hand over his mouth to giggle. “Do you like people that smile at you all the time, or something? Is that why you said Girls Day’s Minah was your bae? Is this why I’M you’re friend?"

Hyunwoo furrows his brows and worries at his lip, legitimately thinking over this question before he tilted his head, confused. “No. Infact, this guy NEVER smiles. At least, not till a month ago.”

“You like them hard to get boy-os?”

“What- Minhyuk I have no idea.”

The zipping motion comes again. “This could just be a crush, ya know? I mean, okay what do you like about this guy? How long ago did you meet?”

“We met half a year ago...ish? It’s been a damn long time- since I moved into the apartment. I dunno what I like about him, he’s been glaring at me and everything in his path since we met, than suddenly he’s smiling at me out of the blue. He’s got a cute smile, I like it... and he’s hot.”

Hyunwoo leans in, and Minhyuk leans in too. “He has thick lips.”

Minhyuk furrows his brows. “Do you fantasize about them?”

“...No? I just think about them when they’re smiling.”

“...Do you fantasize about his body?”

“....No, I rarely think about it.” Hyunwoo is wide eyed, and visibly distressed at this point so Minhyuk pulls away, and the older man does too.

“...Funny how you’re only focusing on his mouth, huh?”

Hyunwoo slaps his shoulder so hard, the devious grin is completely removed from his friend’s face. “I can’t help it- I don’t know why I keep thinking about it- and it’s NOT because I want him to blow me.”

“Please keep your voice down when you’re talking about this stuff, Hyunwoo, people are trying to eat here.” Kihyun hisses right in between them out of the blue desperately before taking off, wiping at an oily mayo stain on his immaculate suit.

They wait for him to leave the cafeteria. “You mean you don’t even think about banging him? I thought you said he was hot-”

“He is Min, trust me but I don’t think of him like that.” Hyunwoo mutters before he wraps up the last of his lunch and hurls the wrappers into the far away bin like a basketball player. Except all the wrappers separate from each other and scatter along the floor during the journey.

Minhyuk finishes his juice and does the same basketball dunk. “You should probably talk to him, and have a cohesive conversation with him. I know how you are, you begin stammering like a stapler, your eyes get blown out and you turn all jittery- it’s really freaky- and if you want to score any chance with this guy, you’re gonna have to straighten up and grow a ballsack.”

“...I DO have a ballsack-”

“Figure of speech, Woo, figure of speech. In any case, just take my advice, and it’ll work out. Now please grab me a coffee, Kihyun is gonna have my ass if I don’t get to work soon.”

Grateful, the brunette thanks him and scuttles to clear up their trash from the floor before leaving, ears burning red when Minhyuk hollers at his disappearing form.

“DON’T FORGET TO TIP THE GUY HEAVILY IF HE GIVES YOU A GOOD NIGHT. PROSTITUTE ETIQUETTE.”  
\---

Two weeks later since his conversation with Minhyuk, and five weeks since he last saw the cashier is when Hyunwoo comes to the store at last on a rainy midnight. He had mulled over his options, he ever grew a set (figuratively speaking) and found somewhere else to shop, or just go back. He was acting like a sixteen year old horny ass teenager who frothed over the simplest of things.

Of course Hoseok had to smile at him, it was literally, part of his job even if he did it very rarely. And if Hyunwoo was going to freak out about it, he might as well never meet civilization at all. If this was how he acted around a good looking stranger- good god how was he going to date anyone?

Pulling the hood off his sweater, evidently soaked, he picks up his usual basket, and looks at the counter from the corner of his eye. Hoseok was wearing a skin tight t-shirt today, and a few watches, but that was it, his coat was languishing on the nearby fold chair as the wearer occupied himself with his phone. The blond doesn’t look up, not even when he’s put his phone away. He picks up a box on the chair and mills to the side obscured by shelves, and that’s when Hyunwoo takes a hint and ducks out of view too.

“Whoa Hyunwoo, where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

Turning to the annual sweeper whom was located alot closer to the entrance today, the brunette scratches at his neck awkwardly, and offers the younger boy a smile. He has a pencil tucked behind his ear, and several paper cranes tucked in his uniform collar- what the heck?

“Yeah I was on a...holiday.” he replies, attempting to snuff the awkwardness from his speech as he collects the pack of noodles from the shelf right beside him.

The layout of the convenience store was different again, not so much in placement, but moreso in category. It was disorientating at first but after living and shopping here for so long, Hyunwoo was still capable of getting around the store without getting lost.

“I’ve been catching up with a ballroom anime lately, you should check it out, it’s pretty good. What have you been watching lately?”

Putting a few packs of sausages in his basket and opting to include some bacon into the mix just for a change of pace, Hyunwoo continues to find some soda. “I’m still rewatching GoT. And I’ve been super into a squad that does Dungeons and Dragons stuff every week. It’s super intense. I’ll check out the anime though, but ballroom dancing?”

“Trust me, it’s not a wussy show. DnD? I didn’t know you were into that.”

This time, Hyunwoo’s smirk is a genuine one. “Not many know, to be honest.”

Making his way to the fridge, he picks up a pack of cola, and a coffee and looks to his right.

Down the narrow corridor near the front counter, the blond cashier was crouched by a shelf, stacking it up neatly with packaged pens and pencils. Hyunwoo’s throat dries and he almost backpedals again. Since his hiatus from coming to this store, he didn’t know what to expect.

He had hoped to come into the establishment and leave with as much confidence he had when he first stumbled upon this place, he didn’t want to be affected by the tattooed, golden haired punk at the counter who scowled aplenty, but houses smiles that just gutted him, he didn’t want to have tremors in his hands whenever he saw him.

And he felt remorseful that he got all of that, but so much worse.

Just seeing him crouched there, -his jeans ripped in so many locations to reveal yards of pearly thighs, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to stick on the price tags in the exact same place as every other packet-, was suffocating.

Hyunwoo finally tears himself away without staring at the hot cashier’s ass, and decides to buy more muscle relief packs, and painkillers before sauntering to the counter heavy footed. Thankfully, Hoseok asks him no questions, or strikes conversation as per routine. He picks up a lollipop from the stand and puts it into the man’s basket, and proceeds to key in everything.

The brunette manages to pay (without leaving behind his wallet this time) and leaves wordlessly. Pausing under the shelter of what little shelter the convenience store offered, he squinted at the sky and huffed. It was raining heavier than when he first came in, he really should have brought an umbrella, even if the walk was a few minutes away. He finally got his heart to calm down, so a little soak might do him some good.

“Do you want to borrow an umbrella?”

Jumping yards out of his skin (mentally) Hyunwoo whips to the side and stares at the cylinder object right infront of him. His eyes lock in on the pale hand, the thumb, index and middle finger donning black bands, and he swallows.

“...I- uh, I d-dunno when I can return it…” he replies softly, not even sure if the owner of the hand can hear him through the rain.

Hoseok does, and he tilts his head just a slight. “You could get sick. Please take it.”

Hyunwoo turns to look at him fully now, the cashier is standing right at the doormat, the automatic doors completely open just like the boy’s expression. Hyunwoo keeps thinking about his eyes. Had the tattoos near his cheeks been real stars, his eyes would have still shined brighter. Like an idiot, the brunette swallows hard, apologizes in what could sound like a frantic scream, and runs off, umbrella be damned.  
\---

“I dun goofed so bad, Minhyuk.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

They were in the cafeteria again, staring at the soap opera after they inhaled their meal. The tanned man was not paying attention but anyone could see Minhyuk’s glassy eyes as he sniffled loudly.

“I thought about what you told me a few weeks ago, and figured that you’re right, it was probably a crush.”

Minhyuk looks at him completely dry eyed, smacking his lips. “Wow, how did you come to that conclusion?”

“Cause thousands of people smile at me, and hell he might even have a girlfriend.” Hyunwoo shrugged, missing the other’s look of disbelief. “I saw the little scribble of my new DnD character-”

“The sexy druid?”

“Yes. I saw her again and I knew that this was no crush. I was just shocked cause I swear to god that guy, he NEVER smiles. He looks at me like I killed his family. So I must have been startled, right?”

“...Go on.”

“Turns out I was wrong.”

“Again, not surprised.”

They sit in momentary silence, and for once, the redhead can see the stress lines etched on his forehead, and beneath his eyes. His shoulders were tense and his fingers were clenched. There had been a strength in his eyes before formulated from his aloofness, but that strength was filled with unsurety.

“Hyunwoo, just talk to the poor guy. What’s the worse that could happen outside of rejection? This is probably your first, real proper crush but trust me, it gets easier if you snip the bud fast, instead of letting it grow further.” Minhyuk starts after several moments of staring at the brunette.

There are no jokes on his face, and no mockery on his tongue. “And that’s just the worse case scenario. He could be single, he could be interest, he could buy you coffee, or you could buy HIM coffee- but NOTHING is gonna work out if you don’t try.”

So try he does.

Five weeks later, AGAIN.  
\---  
It was cold that morning, and Hyunwoo had awoken from a neck aching slumber at seven in the morning. Usually he doesn’t venture to ANY convenience store so early in the morning, but with bruise a-burn on is wrist and his knee screaming from bashing against the table five minutes ago, he had run out of muscle reliefs, and desperately needed them despite his internal panic.

He hobbles in gracelessly, and instantly ventures towards the middle of the store. He takes several of the patches into his arms and instantly bolts to the counter, and spies a jean clad backside.

The cashier was stood upon a ladder so wobbly, it was a miracle it was even standing. With a little groan he reaches for the box located on top of the stationary shelf. He can barely reach it. So many things are going through the brunette right now, how he wasn't ready to meet the guy he had been crushing on for weeks, why this guy was even still here at seven in the morning, and how his ass was actually quite nice. Hyunwoo slaps himself mentally at the last part.

Hyunwoo stares at the shaking form for several seconds before he clears his throat. “D-d-do you need help?”

No response. So he tries again and garners the same results. Leaning a little bit to the side to see the cashier better, he sees the flash of white in his ears, and sighs. Worried that if the blond toppled off the ladder with only him at the scene, Hyunwoo makes his way towards him and taps him on the waist.

Hoseok whips around, shocked out of his skin, the force of the turn so great the ladder indeed, sings it’s last, and tips to the side. The blond flails with a shrill cry and falls right into the tanned man’s arms.

Bruises be damned, aching knee be damned, Hyunwoo latches onto him fast. Hoseok curl against his body, eyes squeezed shut as he fists at whatever he could have grabbed (Hyunwoo’s shirt), and without even thinking of it, Hyunwoo holds onto him tighter, and doesn’t let go even when he himself has stabilized, supporting both of their weights. The ladder continues to stand not too far away with a few creaks and groans, knocking the pair of them out of their thoughts.

The youth swallows and finally looks up at his savior, and his cheeks- goodness- were too pale to hide the semblance of blush that comes to him, and Hyunwoo in turn, can feel his own face heat up. 

“I wanted to tell you to be careful- and if you needed any help.” the brunette manages at last when the boy has pulled off his an earphone.

Hoseok stutters a small thanks and reluctantly, Hyunwoo puts him down, shivering when his hands graze against the boy’s smooth skin. The cashier, once free, ducks behind the counter and fidgets with the wire of the scanner before he gets back to work, flushing all the way to his ears as he puts the items into a plastic bag and hands it to the man.

Hyunwoo takes it, and moves to dart off like he always does. His heart is hammering a mile, and his fingers were burning from the sensation of touching the poor kid. He needed air, and he needed it now.

“Excuse me, can I have you name?”

Air can wait. Hyunwoo pauses putting his wallet away and looks over to the blond rooted behind the cash register. He’s chewing on his lower lip, brows knitted with a paper in his hand. “...I’m sorry, it kind of hit me a few weeks back that uh, I didn’t leave the best first impression...or any impression in general.”

Possessed by some barmy dutch courage, Hyunwoo turns to regard him fully, and walks to the counter before gesturing for the youth to continue. Up close, he could see that he was nervous.

“So, I’m sorry, I just have a natural resting bitch face…” Hoseok mumbles quickly, getting more and more flustered by the second. “A-and I didn’t say anything till now cause you either look like you want to kill someone- or you just run off…”

Hyunwoo feels himself gawking and opens his mouth to protest that the previous thought is exactly what he was thinking almost every single weekend for six whole months, but Hoseok interrupts him. “But sometimes when you talk to Changkyun you look so nice, especially with your hair up, like a stylish bedhead, and I couldn't stop thinking about you, even though we barely even talk....Can I take you out for lunch?”

His open mouth shuts like a latch, and Hyunwoo’s mind goes blank. This was so not happening. Under the severity of his gaze, the youth wilts visibly, and shrinks. Evening out his breathing, the dark haired man scans the youth’s appearance as per usual as if this were a casual weekend. He’s wearing those god darn ripped jeans again, that studded belt, and a long sleeved shirt that could have easily passed as a crop top if it were a little bit shorter. 

“You work the night shift, right?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Then go home and sleep.” Hyunwoo remarks almost curtly, the boy’s face was the epitome of disappointment. “I'm Hyunwoo, by the way. Can we have dinner instead?”

Hoseok stares at him.

And Hyunwoo stares back at him.

The blond's lips twitch and then they curl upwards. His smile is as breathtaking as the first time Hyunwoo had seen it. “That would be nice.”

 

\---END---

-BONUS-

“We really need to get the boss in here to check out the insects in the back section- Hoseok, why on earth are you moving the lollipop dispenser to the counter?”

Huffing and grunting in the store sweeper’s direction, the blond makes several hand motion and the younger of the duo grins, wriggling his brows for effect. “Oooooh, is this so you can talk to Mr Tan-Hotter-Then-A-Sauna-Robot?”

The cashier’s face darkens quickly in rosy shades. “WHA- OF COURSE NOT- WHY WOULD I-..... you’re not gonna tell him, are you?”

The boy gives him a peace sign. “Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for grammar errors and spelling errors.
> 
> I'm struggling to write stuff recently OTL I hope it was at least enjoyable D:


	4. Quick! Call The Fire Brigade And Their Wives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's two highschoolers have come home for the holidays and like every doting parent, Hyunwoo wants them all to have some family time fun.
> 
> Except, his concept of fun is not always as safe as it sounds.
> 
> (Advance apologies for any spelling errors and grammar mistake D: )

The day had gone from worse, to terrible in a snap. As a matured family with several teenager children, Kihyun did not have life easy. His eldest sons had originally been living in dorms half way across town and for the summer holidays the pinkette’s husband thought it would be a great grand idea for the entire family to spend the week together.

At the beginning of the week they had gone to the theme park where the youngest duo Jooheon and his classmate had practically been bouncing off the walls till they had to GET on a ride. They ended the day with the poor lads crying after being forced into a house of horrors by the devil child, Minhyuk, whom on usual days, would have been all sunshine and unicorns had Jooheon not dropped his latte.

Yesterday and the day before they had gone camping. Or at least tried to.

Three hours away from their snug home they drove, their tire had gone flat, it rained cats and dogs, Hoseok had gotten sick, and their tent was barely standing on one singular rod. But no, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk decided that this is crunched in education of nature, and refused to leave. By some miracle, they survived the night, and Kihyun ran away with his youngest son, a very sick eldest, and cabbed it back home.

Hyunwoo had come home later with Minhyuk, on two flat tires.

And today as if those three days were signs of good luck, they were at the mall.

And all of their kids had instantly wanted to run off till Hyunwoo for once, rallied them together in a coffee shop to lay down the ground rules. They must all be back within three hours for dinner, and after that they were going to watch two movies. One for the sappies, and one for the hardcore.

Needless to say there was groans all around. But whilst noisy and rebellious at heart, all of their children had never disobeyed. Hoseok had nipped off, and Minhyuk had dragged Jooheon to the arcade with the youngest protesting ‘Because Min-hyung is a cheater!’. Left alone in the cafe with his husband Kihyun waited for a whole half minute before slumping down against his chair, releasing a rattling breath of fresh air.

He had never felt so wound up, EVER. Not even on his hectic night of marriage.

And what drove him up the wall was his blissfully oblivious husband who was busy scribbling in his planner, plans for the last three days to remain. He looked so happy that Kihyun did not have the heart to tell him that from this trip onward, this bear was never going to plan shit ever again.

Three hours later, and three cups of coffee downed into the system, the pink haired mom was ready to face the world, and the chaos his motley crew was to bring. Just round the corner, on the dot of the promised hour, a very smiley Minhyuk strolls back into Starbucks, towing along a very red face Jooheon.

They stand side by side to order a drink, kicking each other in the shins whenever possible before returning to the table, limping but none the less, cool with each other.

Kihyun greets them, crosses his arms, and stares at the main entrance. He feels his husband doing the same after he’s been fully briefed on Minhyuk’s previous events. A full five minutes of story later, the eldest still had not come back.

“Do you think he’s lost?” Minhyuk asks, eyes glued on the screen of his phone as he tapped at it rapidly. “He’s gotten lost so many times at campus, you have no idea.”

Hyunwoo purses his lips, concerned. “How come you guys never told us?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Didn’t think it was necessary? After a few tears here and there he was found in less then ten minutes…”

His parents stare at him in silence. “...usually.”

“...How long has he been lost before?” Kihyun asks cautiously, swallowing when the blond scrunches his features in thought.

“I think the longest time on campus has been an hour.”

That partially subsides Kihyun’s worries, he feels his husband stirring beside him, rubbing at his neck in brief panic as he flips open his planner, a stack of sticky notes fanning out to show just how discombobulated his planning was.

“Th-that’s not too bad.” Hyunwoo tries, wetting his lips again with a shrug. “If he’s lost I’m sure he’d call up-”

“One time he was lost in a campsite for seven hours though without signal. He came back genuinely thinking he had been abducted into an alien force field.” Minhyuk remarks absently, stifling his laughter as he recounts whatever funny event transpired when Hoseok had been found that day.

He was too distracted to see Jooheon eyeballing him, and how tightly Hyunwoo gripped his pen, eyes as wide as his son. Kihyun puts a hand on his knuckle to reassure him. “Don’t worry of course he vanished for that long, that was a campsite. I’ll call him.”

And he does… or at least he tried too. After three unsuccessful calls, Hyunwoo fishes out his own phone and tries. Jooheon does the same, and soon all four of them are rapidly attempting to call Hoseok, none of them reaching any form of success (gee I wonder why).

Kihyun sighs in sudden exhaust as he squeezes the bridge of his nose. “He could just be spending some time on his own. He is a bit of a rebellious madam when he wants to be-”

Hyunwoo was not listening, he had bolted to a stand, eyes wide and frantic as he stared at his twenty over bounced off calls. “HE’S NOT PICKING UP, KIHYUN!”

The entire cafe stirs, customer and workers alike, staring at the table and mostly, the beefy man towering over his family. Kihyun can feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. It wasn’t that he lacked concern, but Hoseok was seventeen and very capable of looking after himself.

“I know, Hyunwoo-”

“AND he had a high fever at the camp- fuck, he had a high fever yesterday too!” Hyunwoo grips fistfuls of his hair as he begins pacing back and forth, Minhyuk for once, looks frightened, at what though, Kihyun can’t place. “What if he collapsed- or worse what if someone kidnapped him- OH GOD, WHAT IF SOMEONE-...”

His face goes completely paper white, and Kihyun knows what that look is, but he swallows at the prospect of his son fainting in public. “Hoseok is built like a tank, Woo. AND he’s in a mall. No man is going to steal him off the streets in a white van-”

“I’ll never forgive myself!” the man continues ranting before he quickly shoves his planner into his pocket. “Maybe not one man abducted him- with how he looks, IT COULD HAVE BEEN SEVERAL- OH MY GOD-.”

And off he went, his other two sons hot on his heels, Kihyun lagging behind after paying the bill, never noticing that majority of their phones were still on the table where Hyunwoo had smacked them too.

Hyunwoo had been running blindly, screaming Hoseok’s name at the top of his lungs, running into stranger and shaking them to ask if they had seen ‘Smol, black haired and cute being kidnapped.’

The people he grabbed had visibly paled, going weak kneed at this giant imposing, very distraught and intimidating man. They only spoke weak negatives when Kihyun waded into the fray and separated his husband from them. Once Hyunwoo’s answers were given he’d be darting off again to scare the crap out of another unknowing family. For a whole fifteen minutes they had searched, a large man lumbering up escalators shouting ‘Where are you, Hoseok?!’

(They had been approached by a very confused and cautious team of seven friends, one individual named Hoseok alerted by the chanting, but alas, he was not their Hoseok.)

With much ear pulling, Kihyun had rallied the group to the reception counter and fished out his only good phone and paused. Darnit, no battery life. He continues anyway.

“I’m looking for my teenage son. He’s seventeen this year, he’s about yay tall, black hair, really freakin’ pale, and is wearing Nike sports gear in black latex. Purple stripes on the sides of his pants, he’s probably drinking an Americano right now.” Kihyun managed, evidently jittery at this point.

Because, what IF his son was dragged off by several shady individuals into a white van? A mall wide call was announced, seeking a Son Hoseok, 5ft 7, black haired, wearing sports gear, oh, and possibly holding a Starbucks Americano.

Their wait was not long. Five minutes later (with Hyunwoo shivering on the couch, completely dry eyed but terror rampant in his bones), a very red eared, VERY disgruntled teenager, approaches the help desk flanked by two security guards.

His disgruntled family don’t get a chance to talk. “Dad, why the heck didn’t you answer your phone earlier?!”

Hyunwoo in question doesn’t hear it, he’s leapt from his chair and is already dragging his son into a hug that crushed bones. The peacemaker, Kihyun, separates them again, relief washing into him in waves but he steels his expression, and grips his son’s wrist tightly. 

“We should be asking you the same question, Hoseok! You had us worried to death!”

“You called me when I was taking a dump, mom! And everytime I called you guys back you were freakin’ engaged.” Hoseok replies fast, looking completely scandalized as he instantly pulls out his phone and shows it to them.

Well, only two calls had managed to go through their earlier phoning frenzy, and none of their son’s calls had reached them. Probably due to the phoning frenzy too. Hyunwoo pats at his pants, and Jooheon does the same after wiping his teary eyes. None of them can produce a phone, and Kihyun could feel the back of his neck growing tense in irritation.

“W-we must have left it at the coffee shop. Cause all four of us were trying to call you…”

“...at the same time?”

“Yeah.” Jooheon remarks innocently with a sheepish grin, Hoseok gives him a forgiving glance, but that glance is not given to his parents.

Hyunwoo tosses away that topic, and drags, literally has to pull, Hoseok in for another hug. “Shit son, I thought you were-”

“Kidnapped by some guys in a white van? Sadly not but it was fucking embarrassing having to be asked by security if I was that ‘missing’ teen.”

The pinkette furrows his brows and crosses his arm. “Sorry kid, my phone was dead. What happened to that three hour rule thing we discussed earlier, though?”

Hoseok flushes again. “I-...I got lost.”

“And you didn’t think to ask a security guard for some directions?”

“Mom, there’s four Starbucks’ in this damn mall and ALL of them are on different levels. I met this guy though, tall and thin like a noodle but hella good looking? He directed me to the one near the food court but by the time I got to that one, that damn announcement went off.”

Kihyun sighed, completely put out. He was tired, hungry and very much in need for an intense massage session, and an eternal slumber. But he suppresses a grin, he didn’t want to ream his already fantic looking son, at least he was found. He supposed after all this the family really needed to sit down and have a chat on communication.

“Were you embarrassed because ‘tall handsome noodle’ was with you?”

The ravenette flushes even more and shouts a protest before Kihyun could even finish that first sentence. “Don’t even THINK about dating a guy you just met, though, Hoseok, this isn't Disney, don't give me that look, it was EXACTLY what you were thinking, I know you.”

“Apparently not enough to know that I only have one phone line that only takes one call at one go?”

They all fall silent, Kihyun had to give him that one, so he sighs, and rubs his temple. “Fair enough...you're still not dating him. Alright glad you’re safe. Lets have dinner, and we’re going home. I need a nap.”

In silence, Hyunwoo sulkily nods, but his eyes dart up, and widen like saucers. “Where’s Minhyuk?”

-END-


End file.
